


Жизнь в клевере

by MouseGemini



Series: Clover-verse [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разбираясь с амулетом фараона, Тони случайно попадает в Германию времен Второй Мировой войны. Там он находит намного больше, чем можно было бы изначально рассчитывать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь в клевере

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living in clover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23733) by ailette. 



> Описанные в фанфике события происходят вскоре после событий Tales of Suspense # 44.  
> Собственно, главное, что нужно знать: Тони встретился с коварным фараоном, который перенес его в прошлое из расчета, что таким образом удастся победить Клеопатру и завоевать трон. Для путешествия используется небольшой артефакт в виде золотой колесницы (в оригинале ее нужно потереть, чтобы, собственно, куда-то попасть).  
> Судя по всему, колесница после всех событий остается у Тони.
> 
> Не взирая на тот факт, что # 44 вышел в 1963 году, автор переносит "современные" события в 90-е гг. Однако матчасть в целом остается "старой": Тони носит грудную пластину, которая выглядит как корсет и требует регулярной подзарядки. На картинке по ссылке она серая (металлическая), в фанфике упоминается золотая, потому что позже Тони ее перекрасил вместе с костюмом.
> 
> Захватчики (Invaders), с которыми общается Стив и в число которых входит Капитан Америка, - одна из первых команд супергероев. Судя по всему, состав их на момент событий такой: Нэмор, Баки, Стив, андроид Человек-Факел и Торо.
> 
> Конец фанфика отсылает нас к Avengers, vol 1. Знать содержание всего выпуска не надо, но суть в том, что Мстители чисто случайно проплывают мимо дрейфующего в льдине Кэпа, и соответственно, находят его.
> 
> Тот факт, что автор ссылается на старые комиксы, но переносит действие в 90-е, оставляет достаточно большое пространство для спекуляций на предмет, как же выглядят персонажи. При желании, можно вообще что угодно нафантазировать, я нашла в фике даже прямую цитату из ветки про Экстремис, так что...  
> Но учитывая тот факт, что относительно Тони в тексте несколько раз упоминаются усы и совсем не упоминается бородка, я бы предположила, что внешность его все же скорее взята из олдскульных комиксов. Там он какой-то такой.  
> Что касается Стива, его внешность не претерпевала существенных изменений (не считая "вырастания" из скинни-варианта))) по протяжении всей его истории. Хотя упоминание длинной челки и очень ярких голубых глаз (до синевы) опять же отсылает лично меня скорее к старым комиксам.

Тони Старк сидел в своем офисе и ковырялся электронной отверткой в маленькой золотой колеснице, пытаясь выяснить, как же работает Амулет, оставленный Хоталом. Конечно, был и очевидный ответ, но Тони не настолько верил в _магию_. Без науки тут просто не могло обойтись, а науку он вполне мог понять.  
Фоном работало радио; передавали хронику Второй Мировой войны.  
Писк индикатора заряда пластины отвлек Старка от вещицы. Разбираясь с игрушкой фараона, он одновременно заряжал грудную пластину, от которой все еще слишком зависел, хотя последние усовершенствования брони позволяли дольше продержаться без ненавистных подключений к розетке. Надо сказать, во время визита в Древний Египет ему повезло: еще бы несколько часов – и энергия могла закончиться, и тогда сердце Тони перестало бы биться. Вообще, в последнее время было слишком много ситуаций «на грани», но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.  
От расстройства Тони нажал между передней частью и полом колесницы немного сильнее, чем требовалось - и сверкнуло голубым. На секунду он испытал триумф – в этом магическом предмете все же есть электроника! – но затем его выкинуло из кресла и начало затягивать в какой-то разноцветный туннель. Он упал ничком на землю, не успев даже удивиться.

Вокруг царил ужасный шум: взрывы, вопли, крики… выстрелы? Тони поднял голову, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и обнаружил перед собой группу явно удивленных его появлением людей, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении совсем не походили на обычных: угрожающего вида остроухий малый в зеленых плавках; мальчик в красно-голубом костюме с черной маской, практически целиком закрывающей лицо; два ходячих факела и человек в голубом кожаном костюме с белоснежной звездой на груди, буквой «А» на лбу и маленькими крылышками на шлеме. _Капитан Америка_.  
Они стояли посреди большого грязного пшеничного поля и смотрели на Тони так, словно тот только что свалился с неба. Что было не исключено.  
Тони открыл было рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать – спросить, откуда они, объяснить, кто он… но именно в этот момент увидел человека в камуфляже, который, пользуясь тем, что все отвлеклись, целился в спину звездно-полосатой фигуры.

_«Капитан Америка был величайшим героем Земли. Некоторые говорят, что он и сейчас жив, просто ждет, чтобы кто-то позвал его в час нужды»._

Тони мысленно услышал слова отца, произнесенные много лет назад, и не раздумывая, бросился вперед с криком «Берегись!» К своему удивлению, он умудрился повалить более крупного человека. Пуля ударилась в грудную пластину и отскочила. У него была всего секунда, чтобы взглянуть в большие ярко-голубые глаза, перед тем, как голова взорвалась болью. Все цвета смешались в голубой, постепенно становясь все темнее и темнее, реальность отодвинулась на задний план, размываясь до тех пор, пока он не забыл даже собственное имя. 

_— А я говорю — убьем его.  
— Нэмор! Мы не так работаем. И он не сделал ничего…  
— Пока что. Этот человек просто появился из ниоткуда. Конечно, это очередной трюк Гитлера!  
— Мы не будем убивать человека только потому, что у тебя есть какие-то подозрения, Человек-Рыба.  
— Он может оказаться шпионом! Тот случай с Хильдой тебя ничему не научил? Если ты оставишь его при себе, вся операция обречена с самого начала.  
— Хильда не была шпионкой нацистов. И этот человек спас мне жизнь. По крайней мере, за это он заслужил какие-то преимущества.  
— Ты видел его грудь? Может быть, он вообще не человек!  
— Сабби, это звучит так, как будто принадлежность к человеческому роду определяется только внешним видом. Ты хочешь что-то рассказать мне об этом?  
— Факел, я уверен, что он не имел в виду тебя, когда говорил это…  
— О, конечно же, нет. Не похоже, чтобы в крошечном мозгу амфибии было место для двух мыслей одновременно.  
— Что ты только что сказал?!  
— Вы, двое, прекратите! Факел, забери мальчиков с собой. Не спорь, Баки, мы об этом уже говорили. Нэмор, ты знаешь, что делать.  
— А что с этим чужаком?  
— Не волнуйся, о нем хорошо позаботятся. Он не будет представлять опасности для Капитана Америка, если за ним станет присматривать Стив Роджерс…_  
Тони снова погружался в беспамятство, и голоса постепенно пропадали.

* * *  
Он очнулся от прикосновения теплой руки ко лбу и, к собственному удивлению, вздрогнул: кожа под чужими пальцами казалась странно натянутой. Способность рационально мыслить и воспоминания медленно возвращались к нему, и одновременно он почувствовал боль: тупую в голове и слабую - в груди. Боль в груди. _«Мое сердце, мне нужно перезарядиться, мне нужно…»_

Руку убрали с его лба, и кто-то аккуратно прижал Тони к матрасу. 

— Успокойтесь, все хорошо, — прозвучало сверху.

Тони поспешно открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, кто с ним разговаривал как с ребенком, рыдающим в углу над ссадиной на коленке. Долю секунды он вглядывался в глубокие голубые глаза, в которых плескалось волнение, и со стоном снова зажмурился. _«Я видел эти глаза раньше»._ Едва появившись, мысль тут же пропала. _«Солнечный свет. Слишком яркий»._

— Что случилось? — спросил он, по большей части для того, чтобы скрыть еще один болезненный стон. Давно у него такого похмелья не было. Последнее, что Тони отчетливо помнил – то, как он сидел в офисе и занимался чем-то… откуда алкоголь там вообще взялся? И кто этот малый? Тони аккуратно открыл один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на незнакомца. Очень красивого незнакомца. Не то чтобы когда-нибудь после веселья он просыпался рядом с некрасивым человеком, но этот… явно выше даже его обычной планки. Парень был одет в обтягивающие коричневые брюки и белую футболку, довольно длинная челка закрывала брови, что, впрочем, только на мгновение могло отвлечь внимание от удивительных глаз. _А эти мускулы…_ Тони с трудом подавил желание восхищенно присвистнуть. Скорее всего, незнакомец не оценил бы знак восхищения, если бы следующее, что сделал Тони – спросил, как же его зовут. Может быть, он и свой день рождения не помнил, но последствия _такого_ поведения Тони точно не забыл. 

— Пуля задела голову. Вы отключились на несколько часов и потеряли достаточно много крови, – под пристальным взглядом незнакомца Тони открыл второй глаз, чтобы лучше осмотреться.  
— Могу я узнать, как вас зовут? — несмотря на вопросительную формулировку, прозвучало как приказ. И теперь, присмотревшись, Тони заметил, насколько напряжены широкие плечи. Хм, вот это было странно. Партнеры по постели обычно его помнили очень хорошо.  
— Конечно. Меня зовут Тони Старк. А вы?.. — он говорил подчеркнуто небрежно, надеясь, что за этим не последуют какие-то проблемы. Обычно следовали.  
— Рядовой Стив Роджерс. — вежливый кивок. — Вы американец?  
— Кем еще мне быть?  
— Пожалуйста, просто ответьте на мой вопрос, сэр.  
— Послушайте, мистер…  
— Рядовой, сэр. Просто рядовой Роджерс.  
— Да. Рядовой Роджерс. — Тони почувствовал, как в его груди закипает раздражение, и это снова напомнило ему о необходимости найти розетку. Ему нужно было избавиться от этого парня, красивый он там или нет. — Если вы расскажете мне, что случилось и почему я здесь, я буду очень благодарен.  
Солдат свел брови, удивленный и явно взволнованный.  
— Мистер Старк, я только что рассказал вам, что случилось. И вы в моей квартире в Билефельде.  
Заметив откровенное удивление собеседника, он добавил:  
— В Германии. А вы где думали?  
— Я думал… — неожиданно к нему пришло понимание. Нью-Йорк, его офис, золотой амулет, голубая вспышка, ослепляющий свет… — Слушайте, это может прозвучать странно, но какой сейчас год?  
— 1942. — Роджерс сделал паузу, следя за реакцией Тони Старка, и продолжил. — Я вынужден спросить вас снова. Вы американец?

После вспышки был какой-то шум, что-то голубое, столько голубого… и голос его отца… Тони потребовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Да. Да, американец. Я глава компании «Старк Индастриз», в Нью-Йорке.

Тони осмотрел маленькую спальню: зеленые обои в цветочек и старинная деревянная мебель. Не похоже на обстановку 90-х.  
— «Старк Индастриз»? — Роджерс склонил голову к плечу. — Думаю, я слышал об этой компании, хотя и не помню, где. Что же тогда вы делаете в Германии? Война не лучшее время для отпуска, мистер Старк.  
— Я не очень уверен в том, как я здесь оказался, — начал Тони, и снова заметил недоверие в глазах собеседника. Мысль о том, что этот человек ему не верит, почему-то неприятно задевала. — Ладно, я, вроде как, знаю, каким образом я сюда попал, но не думаю, что вы хоть чему-то в этой истории поверите…  
— Все же попытайтесь объяснить. Я раньше видел некоторые вещи, которые можно было бы счесть странными.  
— Я… Не из этого времени. Я живу в будущем, на 60 лет вперед. Недавно наткнулся на предмет, дающий возможность путешествовать во времени. Я… исследовал его. И потом он, видимо, активировался и послал меня сюда.

К его чести, Стив Роджерс сохранил серьезное выражение лица.

— Почему он послал вас в это время и место?  
— Не знаю. Я… Подождите! По радио транслировали военную хронику. Возможно, это как-то повлияло.  
Внезапная боль пронзила грудь, заставляя Тони резко вздрогнуть. В этом времени и месте есть электрические розетки?  
— Есть.  
Тони понял, что произнес это вслух. Думать было все еще трудно. Он только что сказал незнакомцу, что он из другого времени?  
— Это как-то связано с металлической пластиной на вашей груди?

Широко раскрыв глаза, Тони инстинктивно взметнул руки к груди, прикрывая то, что и так было спрятано под тонким шерстяным одеялом. Роджерсу хватило вежливости выглядеть смущенным, когда он снова заговорил:  
— Прошу прощения. Я не хотел проявлять ненужное любопытство. Но вас ранили, и вдобавок еще одна пуля попала вам в спину – я должен был убедиться, что вы не очень пострадали.  
Так. У него проблемы. Все еще сжимая одеяло пальцами, Тони одарил Стива самым злым взглядом, на какой был способен в этот момент. Почувствовав вину за такое вторжение в личное пространство, Стив мысленно пнул себя за подобную бестактность по отношению к своему… кому? Пациенту? Гостю? Спасителю? Пленнику?  
Пациенту.  
Но это было необходимо, особенно в такое время. Кое в чем Нэмор был прав. И все же казалось неправильным вот так расстраивать этого незнакомца, который сперва не производил впечатления особенно пострадавшего, но сейчас выглядел очень уязвимым.

Стремясь побыстрее развеять напряжение, Стив спросил:  
— Кстати, а зачем вам розетка?  
— Грудная пластина. Ее нужно зарядить. — Тони говорил резко. 

Стиву потребовалось мгновение на осознание того, что подобный тон был результатом сильной боли. Ох, Господи. Его пациенту было больно, возможно, все то время, пока тот бодрствовал, а он продолжал мучить его вопросами. Стив быстро встал с постели и вытащил вилку из электрической розетки. Передавая ее Тони, он заметил, как его лицо вытягивается от удивления.  
— Это же… 1942… Конечно, обычные розетки еще не в ходу… - Он глубоко задумался, затем кинул на Стива еще один напряженный взгляд и медленно стащил с себя одеяло.  
— Я, видимо, могу не рассчитывать на то, что вы выйдете из комнаты на несколько минут?  
Стив покачал головой. Тони вздохнул и сдался неизбежному. Аккуратно доставая из отсека в грудной пластине длинный провод для подзарядки, он открыл было рот, чтобы попросить вилку, которую мог бы модифицировать, чтобы она подходила, но увидел, что Роджерс уже протягивает ее.  
А этот парень весьма умен! Старк заставил себя сконцентрироваться на текущей проблеме. Принимая в расчет то, с какими интервалами он ощущал боль, оставалось еще примерно полчаса до потери сознания. Времени более чем достаточно. Нащупав небольшой набор инструментов в другом отсеке, он начал соединять вилки. На это потребовалось всего несколько минут. Проверив импровизированную спайку, Тони попытался встать, но большая ладонь Стива снова прижала его к кровати. Стив покачал головой, в его глазах мелькнула озабоченность.  
— Вам пока рано вставать. Мы не смогли проконсультироваться с врачом по поводу раны на голове, но я совершенно уверен, что двигаться сейчас не разумно, — с этими словами он протянул руку, чтобы забрать у пациента вилку.

Тони внимательно посмотрел на вещь, которую держал, потом снова на Роджерса. Поколебавшись, вздохнул и сдался. Пока Стив шел к розетке рядом с лампой, в комнате царила тишина, но потом Старк не выдержал.

— Подождите! Обычно я это делаю, когда рядом никого нет. Иногда в процессе я теряю сознание, и… Не знаю… Наверное, это не слишком-то привлекательно выглядит, – он говорил все тише, опустив взгляд на одеяло, под которое снова спрятался.  
Стив только кивнул и подключил кабель. Результат последовал сразу же. Человек в кровати дернулся и резко вдохнул, затем его глаза закрылись, а тело безвольно обмякло на мягком матрасе. Следы волнения постепенно стирались с его лица.  
Вздохнув, Стив снова сел рядом с постелью, чтобы проследить за пациентом. В нем крепло ощущение, что этот человек – особенный. Должно быть, Тони было очень больно, и все же он беспокоился только о том, чтобы предупредить Стива, что может выглядеть «не слишком привлекательно»? Да и на поле боя, появившись словно ниоткуда, первым делом он спас Стиву жизнь. Казалось неправильным, что он не подумал сперва о себе… 

Стив потряс головой. Он не знал истории этого человека, не ему было судить. С губ Тони сорвался стон боли, и Стив почувствовал, как недоверие постепенно растворяется. Он аккуратно заправил темную прядь незнакомца за ухо. Определенно, нацисты не пошлют такого человека шпионить. Мягко улыбаясь, солдат скользнул пальцами по ране на голове пациента. Он удивленно посмотрел на них, словно поражаясь тому, что делает, но не смог заставить себя убрать руку. 

 

* * *  
Когда Тони снова пришел в себя, в воздухе витал аромат куриного супа. Он медленно открыл глаза, готовый к тому, что какая-нибудь часть его тела будет против любых попыток пошевелиться. К невероятному облегчению, все, казалось, было нормально. Сердце ритмично билось, а головная боль превратилась в мерное гудение. Прямо перед собой он увидел бело-голубую фарфоровую миску с дымящейся жидкостью.

— Вы очнулись! — воскликнул кто-то из противоположного угла комнаты. — Так я… Эм… Могу вас отсоединить?  
Тони слегка кивнул, убирая кабель обратно в пластину на груди. Теперь в голове было гораздо яснее. Тони вспомнил, что говорил с этим человеком — рядовым Стивом Роджерсом — и еще он помнил, как его ранили. Желая избавиться от остатков тумана в мозгу, он спросил:  
— Вы уже определились, шпион ли я?  
Стив слегка улыбнулся будничному тону.  
— Вообще, да. Не думаю, что нацист стал бы рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти Капитана Америка. Кстати, зачем вы это сделали? Могли бы просто его предупредить.  
— Я действовал скорее рефлекторно, поверьте мне. – Тони застегнул свою изодранную белую рубашку. Или точнее, попытался. Не то чтобы там оставалось много чего застегивать. Сколько же пуль в него попало после того, как он потерял сознание? – Да и кто бы позволил погибнуть Капитану Америка? Он герой.  
— И вы готовы были пожертвовать своей жизнью ради «героя», которого никогда раньше не встречали?  
Тони пожал плечами, все еще занятый пуговицами.  
— Он важнее, чем я.  
— Все жизни одинаково ценны. Вы не можете утверждать, что ваша менее важна, чем его.  
— Как вы можете судить? При всем моем уважении, вы меня не знаете. А если я убийца? Вы хотите сказать, что жизнь убийцы столь же ценна, как жизнь величайшего героя Америки?  
— Величайшего героя? О чем вы говорите?  
— Я говорю о чертовом Капитане Америка... — Он замер на полуслове. Слова «эффект бабочки» замигали в его голове неоновыми огнями. — Я имею в виду, он сражался во Второй Мировой. Он герой войны.  
— Верно. — Стив, очевидно, не очень поверил его попыткам отговориться. Повисла неловкая тишина.  
— Вам не нравится куриный суп? Я могу приготовить что-нибудь еще. У нас есть много картошки, я отлично ее готовлю.

Улыбка тронула уголки губ Тони. Он покачал головой и сел, чтобы взять миску и потемневшую ложку с ночного столика. Старк никогда особенно не интересовался продовольственной ситуацией в Германии во время Второй Мировой, но смутно припоминал, что дефицит тогда был буквально во всем. Проглотив несколько ложек супа, он снова поднял глаза на солдата, который все еще пристально смотрел на него с середины комнаты.

— Я привык делать несколько дел одновременно, так что если у вас есть еще вопросы, вы можете задать их сейчас.  
Стив выглядел очень благодарным.  
— Ну… Вы, очевидно, были слегка сбиты с толку, когда мы говорили до этого. Вы сказали, что вы из будущего.  
Тони просто кивнул, не решаясь говорить с набитым ртом, тем более он ел лапшу.  
— Хорошо. Я имею в виду, теперь у нас есть логическое объяснение того, что вы появились из ниоткуда, — он немного помолчал с сомнением, затем улыбнулся и продолжил. — Наша первая теория заключалась в том, что вы — кто-то типа ангела. Ну, по крайней мере, Кэп придерживался этого мнения.  
Хмыкнув в миску, Тони проглотил последнюю порцию еды.  
— _Ангел_? Это было вашей первой теорией? Что ж, тогда не удивительно, что вы так легко поверили моей истории «я-человек-из-будущего».  
— Может быть, вы путешествующий во времени ангел, пришедший к нам на помощь? – Улыбнулся Стив.  
— Пожалуйста, не зовите меня так.  
— Как? Ангел? Хорошо, Engel. – Если его улыбка станет еще шире, она будет от уха до уха.  
Тони бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
— Я не слишком хорошо говорю по-немецки, но ведь это же значит то же самое.  
— Вы говорите по-немецки? – Стив выглядел удивленным, но все еще довольным собой.  
— Вообще, нет. Я был однажды в Штутгарте, инспектировал там наше подразделение, ну а потом мы тусовались. Друг научил меня нескольким выражениям.  
— Каким же?  
Глубокомысленно нахмурившись, Тони процитировал то, что Тибериус повторял снова и снова, пока не научил его говорить самым соблазнительным тоном: «Sie sind mir aufgefallen. Kann ich sie auf einen Drink einladen? Oder vielleicht… auf etwas mehr?» (*)  
— Конечно же, ни одна приличная женщина не откликнется на такое… грубое приглашение?  
 _«Хотя, уверен, некоторые солдаты откликнулись бы»._ У Стива перехватило дыхание от этой мысли.  
Глядя на шокированное выражение лица Стива, Тони вынужден был снова вспомнить о некоторых различиях между этим временем и тем, в котором он сам жил, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Зависит от того, что вы подразумеваете, говоря «приличная». По моим меркам, те леди были весьма приличными.  
Забирая пустую миску из рук Тони, Стив медленно покачал головой.  
— И это все, что вы можете сказать по-немецки? Тогда вы мне совсем не сможете помочь с уроками.  
— Я бы не смог вам помочь, даже если бы я был Герхардом Шредером. Как ни приятна мне ваша компания, но надо возвращаться домой… что случилось с маленькой золотой колесницей, которую я держал в руках, когда попал сюда?  
Стив закусил губу и отвел глаза. Судя по всему, это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Только не говорите, что потеряли ее в пылу боя.  
— Ну… Строго говоря, нет, — Стив подошел к темному деревянному комоду у правой стены комнаты и вытянул несколько золотых частей из верхнего ящика. — Торо пошел подобрать ее, и он… типа забыл отключить свое пламя.

Тони в ужасе уставился на кусочки. Их было пять, все оплавлены по краям. Если Золотой Амулет был продуктом науки, он смог бы его починить. Если же нет… Вздохнув, он откинулся на изголовье и был вынужден тут же закрыть глаза от боли. _«Правильно тебе послужит»_ — шепнул тоненький злобный голос в его голове.  
— Да уж, похоже, я смогу помочь вам с немецким.  
— Тогда мне лучше достать книги, а, Engel? — Тони даже обрадовался, что его глаза закрыты, потому что не сомневался – посмотри он сейчас вверх, его бы ослепила энергичная улыбка.

* * *  
Металл обиженно звякнул, когда Тони со злостью постучал по самому маленькому куску Золотого Амулета отверткой. Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Он потыкал в каждый участок обломков колесницы и… никакого результата. Никаких вспышек или ослепляющего света. Он все еще застрял в 1942 году с солдатом, который суетился вокруг него каждую чертову минуту. Большая часть утра была потрачена на то, чтобы убедить Стива в том, что он вполне в состоянии выжить без постоянного присмотра в режиме 24/7. И тот, наконец, — хотя и с некоторым сомнением – ушел из дома. Куда точно он отправился, Тони не знал. Все, чего он добился, — неопределенного «работа». И лучше не думать о том, что Стив взъерошил его волосы на прощание.

Тони вздохнул. Все бесполезно. Единственный реальный шанс вернуться был в том, чтобы починить эту штуку, а это означало, что ему надо сплавить все части вместе и возможно, восстановить все детали. Дома, с оборудованием, он уложился бы максимум в один день. Но здесь? У него были только инструменты из набора, да и те предназначались лишь для экстренной починки брони, а не для такой тонкой работы.

В поисках вдохновения он окинул комнату взглядом. Квартира, в которой жил Стив, была достаточно маленькой. Единственная дверь из спальни вела в широкий коридор без окон и освещения. Напротив спальни – маленькая ванна, а за третьей дверью – гостиная. В гостиной, совмещенной с выложенной кафелем кухонной зоной, стоял коричневый мягкий диван и стол, за которым Тони и сидел. Хотелось бы выйти и проветриться, но Стив заставил его поклясться всем святым, что он не покинет квартиру. Даже на лестницу выходить было нельзя. Конечно, Тони мог просто улизнуть, и он раздумывал над этим после ухода Стива. Но куда здесь отправиться? И общаться снаружи он ни с кем не мог. Они были в центре фашистской Германии, в городе, о котором он никогда раньше и не слышал. И Тони были совершенно уверен: американцев тут нынче не очень любили.  
Нет, лучше было остаться и попытаться как-то выбраться из этого кошмара. Он так и не понял, что именно Стив тут делал, в каких отношениях он был с Захватчиками, но задавать слишком много вопросов не решился. Было очевидно, что Стив его шпионом больше не считал — никто не будет спать в одной постели с человеком, которого подозреваешь в том, что он убьет тебя, стоит закрыть глаза — но это не означало, что ему безоговорочно доверяли. Естественно, слишком много вопросов вызовут подозрения.

Он спросил только об обстановке в целом. Стив терпеливо объяснил, что некоторая военная организация устроила так, что ему досталась эта пустая квартира в пригороде, окруженная большим количеством зелени (как будто Тони было до этого дело). Те же военные снабжали их едой и всем необходимым. Жить в мире и относительной роскоши посреди продолжающейся войны — у Стива, должно быть, действительно высокопоставленные и влиятельные покровители. Он поймал себя на том, что снова об этом думает. Стив был простым рядовым по званию, и он казался слишком неуклюжим для специальных войск или разведчика под прикрытием. Опять же, он определенно знал Захватчиков. Простой с первого взгляда солдат, а понять его не так-то просто.

Послышался странный стук в дверь. Когда Тони поднял голову, то увидел, что предмет его размышлений стоит в дверном проеме, слегка удивленный обращенным на него взглядом.  
— Ты еще здесь! — довольно отметил Стив.  
Тони ответил, намеренно придавая своему голосу мрачности: «Ты сказал мне сидеть здесь и не дергаться.  
— Знаю, но… Ты не похож на человека, который легко следует советам.  
Слово «приказ» произнесено не было, но отчетливо повисло в воздухе.  
Тони фыркнул.  
— Ты знаешь меня едва ли один день, а уже все про меня понял.  
— Конечно, нет, — широкая улыбка снова была на лице Роджерса. — Никто не может понять ангела.  
— Опять… прекрати так меня называть! — Тони поймал себя на том, что его щеки вспыхивали, когда собеседник произносил это слово. А Тони Старк не краснел!  
Стив вошел в комнату с видом человека, готового сбегать до Луны и обратно без кислорода и твердой почвы под ногами.  
— Но оно подходит… Engel.

Тони просто пристально посмотрел на него, отлично уже зная, что это вызовет еще одну триумфальную улыбку Стива.  
Конечно же, он оказался прав. Бросив тяжелую сумку на стол, Стив прошел на кухню, наполнил два стакана водой и уселся на удобный диван рядом со стулом Тони.  
— Готов поспорить, ты ничего не пил с того времени, как я ушел, — заметил он, передавая Тони стакан.  
Тот нерешительно сделал глоток, не желая подтверждать слова Роджерса.  
— Что у тебя в сумке?  
— А, просто книги. Нэм… Друг сказал мне, чтобы я «наконец-то сел за учебу, если больше нечем заняться».  
— Что за книги?  
Стив снова ослепительно улыбнулся.  
— Учебники немецкого.  
— Я не буду с тобой учиться.

Через полчаса Тони был вовлечен в утомительный процесс попыток произнести слово «Eichhörnchen». Трудно было представить ситуацию, в которой ему потребовалось бы сказать «белка» на иностранном языке, но Стив явно настроился сделать его немецкий идеальным и «чем сложнее произнести первое слово, тем проще будет со всеми остальными».  
После того, как Тони удалось выговорить предложение «Dort sitzt ein Eichhörnchen im Baum(**)», Стив перешел к произношению разных слов, в то время как Тони сравнивал их с фонетическими транскрипциями в книге.  
— Turm.  
— Мне кажется, «р» должна быть более растянутой, — сказал Тони, поднимая глаза от книги, глядя, как Стив сцепляет зубы, чтобы произнести непокорный звук.  
— Ррррр. Turm. Turm. Turm, — его лицо просияло. — В последний раз уже было лучше, да? …Тони?  
Тони отстраненно отметил, что пялится на рот Стива, но не смог отвести взгляд от движений полных, красиво очерченных губ, формирующих звуки.  
— Что?  
— Ты, кажется, немного отвлекся, Engel, — голос Стива дрогнул от смеха, который прорывался, несмотря на все усилия.  
Тони вскинул глаза.  
– М? То есть, нет, не отвлекся. Я полностью сосредоточен на текущей задаче, прямо губы чешутся все закончить. Руки! Руки чешутся.

Стив потер нос – движение, которое обычно означает неловкость, но в его случае это явно было всего лишь способом спрятать самодовольную улыбку.  
— Полагаю, мы можем продолжить занятия завтра.  
Все еще ухмыляясь, он откинулся на диване, переключив свое внимание на Тони, который сразу почему-то задергался.  
— Давай займемся чем-нибудь еще.  
Тони потеребил обивку сиденья.  
— Предлагай. Чем можно заниматься в неприятельской стране во время войны?

(*) Я обратил на вас внимание. Можно угостить вас коктейлем? Или… чем-нибудь еще?  
(**) На дереве сидит белка

* * *  
— Можно спросить тебя кое о чем? — Тони развалился в кресле, заложив руки за голову и закинув ноги на диван, где сидел Стив. Тот почти не двигался, но его поза явно была более расслабленной, а голова откинута к стене. Он рассеянно скользил пальцем по левой стопе Тони.  
— Engel, мы говорили уже больше трех часов, и теперь ты решил испросить разрешения что-то сказать?  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты снова решил, будто я шпион, только потому, что я проявляю интерес к тебе. К твоей жизни, я имею в виду.  
 _Что за оговорочки по Фрейду?_

Стив расслабленно махнул рукой. Он прервал действие на полпути, глядя на собственную кисть, словно вспоминая что-то, а потом покачал головой.  
— Спрашивай.  
— Почему ты здесь?  
— Мне хотелось бы верить, что началось все с сотворения неба и земли…  
— Да брось! Это шутка такая старая, что стала не смешной еще во времена… — Он осекся. Шутить по поводу Второй Мировой конкретно здесь и сейчас казалось не самой лучшей идеей.  
Стив тихо рассмеялся.  
— Я здесь на исследовательском задании. Работаю неподалеку от компании, которая специализируется на производстве оружия, наблюдаю за людьми, а потом делюсь своими умозаключениями с Захватчиками.  
— Так ты работаешь с ними, да? Они действительно столь удивительны, как о них говорят? А Капитан Америка?  
— Ты знаешь Захватчиков? — Стив выглядел удивленным.  
— Смеешься? Эти ребята были одними из первых супергероев. Мистер Уитсон — мой учитель истории — заставлял нас декламировать их имена в конце каждого урока, — глаза Тони горели от старых воспоминаний. Но потом до него дошло… — Ты должен обещать мне, что не скажешь им об этом. Я не знаю, как это может повлиять на будущее.  
— Эм… — Протянул Стив довольно неэлегантно. — Я не могу пообещать такое.  
— Ох… — В голосе Тони прозвучало разочарование. — Конечно, не можешь.  
— Нет-нет, дело не в этом! — Неправильно. Губы Тони уже изогнулись в жесткой улыбке. — Engel, дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю. Просто… Я действительно… Я действительно не могу.  
— Все в порядке. Я не хотел доставлять тебе проблем.

_Тогда почему ты выглядишь так, как будто я ударил тебя в спину?_

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о Капитане Америка.  
— Почему о нем?  
— В мой пятый день рождения отец заставил меня смотреть все эти удивительно длинные и скучные хроники о нем. Он не то чтобы очень увлекался героями, но Кэпа просто боготворил. — Тони сделал небольшую паузу, словно вспоминая что-то перед тем, как продолжить. – Пожалуй, можно сказать, что это и мой любимчик тоже. Он вдохновил меня кое на что.  
Стив, казалось, удивительно обрадовался такому заявлению. Возможно, больше, чем можно было бы ожидать.  
— Ну… Он — борец за все хорошее в Америке. Его костюм — символ надежды для каждого на поле боя, и он сражается среди них, как один из них. Ему выпала честь носить цвета нашей страны, вдохновлять солдат. Он им ровня, душой и сердцем. Дети смотрят на него и видят то, частью чего тоже могут стать — гордость страны.  
Когда Стив отвлекся от невидимой точки над кухонным шкафом, он понял, что Тони пялится на него, а его губы слегка приоткрыты. Он собирался спросить о его самочувствии, он определенно спросил бы раньше, если бы не был так увлечен видом Тони. И тогда тот выпалил: « _Ты_ — Капитан Америка!»  
— Что? Нет! Нет, я этого не говорил…  
— Конечно, ты _этого не говорил_. Но это единственное объяснение! Твои взаимоотношения с Захватчиками, твои связи, твои глаза, почему ты не можешь дать обещание… — Тони глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. — Вау. _Ты — Капитан Америка_.  
Стив поморщился. Отпираться было бессмысленно.  
— Нэмор меня убьет, — сказал он вместо этого.  
Ответом ему был смех. Тони смеялся. Не просто маленький смешок или ухмылка, но искренний громкий смех. Тони смеялся буквально до слез. Стив поймал себя на том, что улыбается, не в силах отвести глаза. Это просто казалось… правильным. Тони нужно чаще смеяться. Может быть, он смог бы этому поспособствовать.  
— Сначала я встретился с Клеопатрой, а теперь это. Пожалуй, не стоит и удивляться.

Не совсем отдавая себе отчет в том, что он делает, Стив подался вперед и обхватил Тони за шею, притягивая к себе, чтобы поцеловать в губы. В первое мгновение Тони был слишком поражен, чтобы как-то отвечать. Затем он просто сдался напору этого человека, который называл его ангелом. Его губы слегка приоткрылись, а в большем приглашении Стив и не нуждался.

Когда Стив целовал Тони, он чувствовал вкус металла и будущего. Когда Тони целовал Стива, он чувствовал, что его сердце снова бьется без посторонней помощи.

Но необходимость дышать никуда не делась. Стив скользнул языком по губам Тони и медленно отодвинулся. Снова лизнул нижнюю губу, прошелся легкими поцелуями от ключицы к уху и начал его слегка покусывать, что вызвало у Тони требовательный стон. Стив притянул Тони к себе на колени, чтобы было удобнее, и тот обнял его за шею, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
Он почувствовал, как Тони обхватывает бедрами его талию, прижимаясь ближе, позволяя почувствовать, насколько возбужден, гладит по щекам. Он опустил руки с лица Стива на широкие плечи, поглаживая мускулы, провел руками по груди и ниже, к пупку, наконец вцепившись в нижний край его футболки. Стив неохотно убрал руки от своего Ангела - только на мгновение, чтобы стащить через голову футболку и отбросить ее на ближайший стул. Затем он начал возиться с верхней пуговицей рубашки Тони. Велико было искушение просто сорвать ее.

Внезапно Тони напрягся. Тяжело дыша, он отстранился от Стива, уставившись на пальцы, сжимающие рубашку. Он достаточно грубо смахнул их и спрятал лицо в основании шеи Стива, ласково ее целуя и постепенно продвигаясь ниже. Слегка отвлекшись, Роджерс посмотрел на свои руки, которые сейчас бесполезно лежали на коленях. Он снова упрямо начал возиться с пуговицами. И снова Тони остановил его: обхватив ладони солдата, он перенес их на свою талию, слегка подтолкнув бедрами.  
— Тони, твоя рубашка…  
— Просто забудь о ней. Все самое интересное все равно не под рубашкой.  
Уже сожалея о том, что делает, Стив отпрянул от Тони, чтобы заглянуть его в глаза.  
— Engel, что не так?  
Тони отвел взгляд, но Стив твердо решил не оставлять это так просто. Он обхватил пальцами подбородок Тони и приподнял его голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.  
— Мы не будем продолжать, если ты не скажешь мне, что не так.  
На мгновение Стив испугался, что он все испортил. Но тут Тони тихо заговорил, и в голосе его был явственно слышен стыд.  
— …грудная пластина. Я не… Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел что-то такое, пока мы… — Он замолчал.  
— Ты думаешь, для меня это имеет какое-то значение? Ох, Engel. — Стив нежно поцеловал Старка в лоб, рядом с заживающей раной. – Я никогда бы не стал испытывать отвращение к чему-то, что сохраняет тебе жизнь.  
Глаза Тони вспыхнули теплом.

* * *  
Проснувшись следующим утром, Тони почувствовал себя необъяснимо счастливым. Подняв глаза, он увидел и причину этого счастья. Стив лежал рядом, опираясь на руку, и наблюдал за ним.  
— Боже, какой ты красивый, Engel, – прошептал он c искренним изумлением.  
Тони фыркнул.  
— И тебе доброго утра.  
Стив улыбнулся ему и лег на спину, закинув руки за голову. Он внимательно изучал что-то в районе потолка.  
— Хочешь поговорить? – Спросил он.  
Тони вздохнул.  
— Я не хочу сказать, что это была плохая идея. Но я не собираюсь задерживаться тут надолго, а тебе надо думать совершенно о другом.  
— Не переводи стрелки на меня! — Тони почувствовал, как в голосе Стива зазвучала сталь. — Тебе нужен предлог? Ладно. Это война. Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент выпадет шанс расслабиться, и никогда не знаешь, выпадет ли такой шанс завтра. Если я чему-то и научился здесь, так это жить настоящим. — Стив наклонил голову, выискивая следы каких-либо эмоций на лице Тони. Его усилия были напрасными. — Я имею в виду, мы можем просто получать удовольствие, пока ты не вернешься в свое время. Без обязательств.  
Несколько секунд Тони обдумывал предложение, а потом медленно кивнул.  
— Мне подходит.  
В мгновение ока Старк оказался прижат к постели, и Стив легко его поцеловал. Когда он отпрянул, то выглядел почему-то самодовольно.  
— Скреплено поцелуем, — весело сказал Роджерс.  
— Ты волшебный какой-то, знаешь об этом?  
— Таким и надо быть, чтобы поймать ангела.  
Он поцеловал растрепанные темные волосы и откатился от Тони, возвращаясь в прежнее положение.  
— Мне никак тебя не заставить прекратить так меня называть, да?  
— Можешь смело пытаться, Engel.  
Тон был игривым и легким. «И очень приятным», – подумал Тони.  
— Думаю, мне нужен небольшой перерыв.  
Хотя это и казалось невозможным, Стив стал выглядеть еще более довольным.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты никогда не делал этого раньше, прошлой ночью мне показалось, что ты прекрасно осведомлен, как надо действовать.  
— Просто… Я какое-то время этого не делал, — слова были произнесены легко, но Стив услышал в них кое-что еще. Горечь. «Люди в твое время, что, слепые?» — Хотелось крикнуть Роджерсу, но кажется, он уже знал ответ.  
— Ты не очень-то доверяешь людям, - заметил он, нежно проводя рукой по груди Тони, прикрытой простыней. — Отсюда я делаю выводы, что не все в будущем имеют золотую грудь.  
Покачивание головой и кривая усмешка.  
— Можно смело сказать, что никто. Если люди увидят это, они узнают обо мне больше, чем им следовало бы — и чем было бы лучше для них самих.  
— Хм?  
— Мне не хочется об этом говорить. К тому же, это не важно.  
— Поступай по-своему, - вздохнул Стив.  
— Обычно так и делаю, – последовал веселый ответ.  
Стив еще какое-то время полюбовался тем, как лучи солнца освещают Тони, потом встал и пошел к шкафу.  
— Собираешься на работу?  
— Да, — он посмотрел на Тони и ухмыльнулся. — Уже скучаешь по мне, Engel?  
— Не совсем. — Аккуратные брови поднялись в ответ. — Я хотел попросить тебя поискать несколько специфических инструментов. Было бы здорово, если бы ты достал…  
— Engel, — сказал Стив. — Я уже заметил, что ты исключительно умен, но я тоже видел колесницу и кажется, знаю, что тебе нужно. Я вернусь через несколько часов.  
Он запечатлел на губах Тони звонкий поцелуй и поспешно направился к выходу, уворачиваясь от удара подушкой. – Bis spater, Schatz! (*)  
— Eichhornchen (**)! – крикнул Тони вслед, мысленно делая пометку, что надо выучить немецкие ругательства. Стив только рассмеялся.

(*) До встречи, дорогой!  
(**) Слово по-прежнему значит всего лишь «белка»

* * *  
Перелистывая страницы «Эффи Брист», Тони чувствовал себя довольно глупо. Он смерил книгу тяжелым взглядом, чувствуя, как в нем клокочет злость, замешанная на известную степень беспомощности. Его, конечно, беспокоил не конкретно этот томик. И даже не полка, забитая немецкими изданиями. Он совершенно не понимал этот язык, что означало полную зависимость от помощи Стива.  
Как будто его гордость не была достаточно уязвлена, когда Роджерс смотрел, как он перезаряжает грудную пластину. После того случая Тони подключался к розетке только тогда, когда Стив был на работе, но все же. Приходилось полагаться на него во всем, что касалось взаимодействия с внешним миром. Приходилось полагаться на Стива в том, чтобы получить необходимые инструменты. И поделать с этим он ничего не мог.  
Тони глубоко вздохнул и захлопнул книгу. Он просмотрел корешки других изданий на полке в надежде найти знакомое название. Может быть, получится перевести прочитанное раньше произведение при помощи оставленного на столе словаря. Знакомые названия попадались, но по правде, он никогда вдумчиво не читал ни одну из книг Фонтане, а «Будденброков», кажется, открывал только в глубоком детстве. К тому же, эта книга казалась слишком длинной для первых попыток.  
Меньшие томики лежали в углу полки. Тони быстро просмотрел их и улыбнулся, обнаружив «Жизнь Галилея» и «Трехгрошовую оперу». Постановку последней он видел на подмостках Нью-Йорка, воспоминания были настолько яркими, что музыка сразу зазвучала в его голове. Он был там с какой-то девушкой, чье имя уже позабыл, и даже ее лицо превратилось всего лишь в приятное полурасплывчатое воспоминание. Но он помнил, как на сцену вышел усатый Стинг. Отвлеченно насвистывая «Балладу о Мэкки-Ноже», Старк снова просмотрел книги. «Смерть Дантона», «По одежке встречают», «Дон Карлос, инфант испанский».  
Кто бы ни занимал раньше эту квартиру, он явно знал толк в литературе. Тони мимолетно удивился тому, как этот человек умудрился спасти издания от костров нацистов, но узнать об этом можно было только от Стива…

Вздохнув еще раз, он снова упал на диван, оценивающе глядя на «Эффи Брист», которую все еще держал в руках. Что ж, попробовать можно. Не то чтобы у него было тут много других занятий.  
Не по этой ли причине он так легко лег в постель со Стивом? Тони потер висок. Здесь он чувствовал себя потерянным, а Стив вскружил ему голову, плюс еще немного поклонения образу Капитана Америка… Конечно, это не было единственной причиной. Но хотя бы отчасти? Да. И действительно, прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, когда он мог просто наслаждаться жизнью, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы сохранить тайну своей личности, «Старк Индастриз» или чью-то безопасность.  
После создания брони он все чаще стал уединяться с кем-нибудь на вечеринках в самых темных уголках, и при этом никогда не снимал с себя больше того минимума, который требовали обстоятельства, и выше пояса обычно оставался одет. Надо признать, сначала это было захватывающе. Но очень скоро стало казаться грязным и скорее тяготило, нежели приносило радость. Тони бросил эту привычку и в качестве компенсации просто стал флиртовать в два раза больше. До недавнего времени срабатывало.

* * *  
Когда Стив вернулся домой, он обнаружил Тони сидящим за столом и полностью погруженным в чтение. Указательный палец левой руки скользил по странице толстого издания в коричневом переплете, а в другой руке Старк держал книгу в голубой обложке. Тони что-то тихо шептал себе под нос, словно чтобы не забыть.  
— Wollnadel, Wollnadel? Wollnadel… Ох, ну же! Это должно быть где-то здесь…  
Стив подавил смешок. Он подошел сзади, бережно приобнял за плечи и прошептал в ухо:  
— Это значит «вязальная спица».  
Тони подпрыгнул на стуле, далеко не случайно ударив Стива в челюсть локтем.  
— Ой!  
— Не делай так, — прошипел Тони. К удивлению Стива, он принял какую-то странную стойку: одна нога вперед для устойчивости, руки с вытянутыми кистями согнуты в локтях. Выглядело странно, но это, очевидно, была отработанная позиция защиты.  
Потирая челюсть, Стив улыбнулся про себя. Не все в его ангеле можно было заметить с первого взгляда.  
– Не ожидал, что ты внезапно обернешься ниндзя.  
Тони с видимым усилием заставил себя расслабиться и сделать шаг назад. Он наклонил голову, чтобы немного приблизиться к Роджерсу, потом отодвинулся, легонько стукнув солдата по руке.  
– Ты еще не видел всех моих ниндзя-умений.  
– Можешь показать потом, после того, как я покажу тебе новые игрушки, — многообещающе сказал Стив и поцеловал Тони в губы. Поцелуй не был глубоким и не нес какого-то подтекста, просто приветствие, но сердце Тони все равно пропустило удар. — И я имею в виду инструменты, о которых ты просил.

* * *  
Лежа на небольшом коричневом одеяле, Стив и Тони смотрели на казавшееся бесконечным голубое небо. Ни единого облачка. Просто… голубое.  
— Я никогда не видел такого неба, — сказал Тони довольно. Было здорово. Они лежали в саду, окружающем дом, в безопасности. Стив наконец-то «разрешил» ему покинуть квартиру, хотя выходить со двора все еще было нельзя, если сам Стив его не сопровождал. Трава была неухоженной и очень длинной, тут и там в волнах неоднородной зелени проглядывали цветы самых ярких оттенков. Стив пытался обучить его их названиям, но Тони запомнил только Kornblume*. Это был нежный цветок, немного напоминающий по форме снежинку, но только ярко-голубой, как безоблачное небо над их головами. Таких он раньше никогда не видел. Другие цветы по сравнению с этим казались сорняками.  
Конечно, он радовался тому, что Роджерс снова рядом. На выходные он куда-то пропадал – «хорошенько подраться», — решил Тони — и вернулся только вечером предыдущего дня. Сегодня был вторник. Старк с ума сходил от скуки, когда его… компаньон, наконец, объявился. Проводить время за тем, чтобы возиться в попытках починить магическую штуку, и с трудом продираться сквозь страницы «Эффи Брист» было не самым увлекательным занятием.

Тем не менее, с маленькой колесницей он весьма продвинулся. Все тоненькие проводки удалось соединить, и четыре из пяти частей уже имели почти первоначальный вид. Еще предстояло сделать гравировку, но Тони поймал себя на том, что ему все меньше и меньше хотелось продолжать работу.  
— Я тоже не видел, пока не попал сюда впервые этим летом. Это напоминает мне о том, что в этой стране есть что-то хорошее. И хорошие люди. А не только те монстры, с которыми я сражаюсь, – он сделал паузу, чтобы лениво повернуть голову. — Как продвигается твое чтение?  
Тони сжал зубы. Недостаточно хорошо, учитывая тот факт, что он провел над книгой уже неделю.  
— Я все еще на первой главе.  
— Когда закончишь, скажи мне, кем я был бы в твоей истории. Крампом или Инстеттом.  
Тони хмыкнул, не придавая этому высказыванию особого значения. Иногда Стив говорил странные вещи. Да к тому же, если дело и дальше так пойдет, он эту книгу и до конца года не прочитает. _«Не против ли я остаться тут на столько?»_ Мысль удивила его. Возможно, неправильная формулировка? _«Хочу ли я остаться тут на столько?»_  
Он обвел глазами сад, отыскивая, за что бы зацепиться взглядом.  
— Эй, а это что? — Он толкнул Стива локтем в бок, указывая на небольшую полянку белых цветов странной формы.  
— Это белый клевер. Weiss-Klee .— Стив оживился. — Он тут практически везде.  
Поднявшись, он шагнул к поляне и сорвал один цветок.  
— Кончики их лепестков можно есть. Вот так.  
Он оторвал один маленький белый лучик и аккуратно откусил кончик.  
— Они сладкие. Хочешь попробовать?  
Тони скептически посмотрел на белый цветок. Приподнявшись с одеяла, он с застенчивой улыбкой положил голову Стиву на колени. Сладкий цветок не мог быть хуже, чем блюда из картофеля, которыми Стив настойчиво его пичкал. Стив принял это за согласие и выдернул еще один лепесток, чтобы игриво поднести к губам Тони. Тот с сомнением смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом осторожно откусил кончик. Жевать там особенно нечего, кусочек был маленьким. Но действительно сладким. Не карамельно-приторным, а сладким как… природа. Сладким, как Стив. Он хмыкнул одобрительно в ожидании, пока Стив скормит ему еще один.  
— Жалко, что здесь нет красного клевера. У него более глубокий вкус.  
— Может быть, позже найдем.  
— На заднем дворе его точно нет.  
— Я совершенно уверен, что прямо за порогом целый цветущий город.  
— Да, но там не безопасно. Нам нужно оставаться здесь, Engel.  
— Не навсегда же, – сказал Тони, снова сфокусировавшись на лице Роджерса. У Стива появилось ощущение, что они говорят уже не о клевере. А у Тони появилось ощущение, что он нашел ответ на свой вопрос.  
(*) Василек

Когда Стив вернулся домой в среду, он не нашел Тони. Его не было на обычном месте за столом, и на кровати тоже. Быстро проверив всю квартиру, Стив почувствовал, что в нем поднимается паника.

_— Черт возьми! Он из будущего?!  
— То, что он так говорит, не означает, что так оно и есть.  
— Да брось, Сабби. С нами и более странные события случались. И если Кэп говорит, что он с этим соглас…  
— Боюсь, я не доверяю мнению нашего друга так же, как ты.  
— Прости, Пэппи, но в этом вопросе я солидарен с Нэмором.  
— Но Торо! Мы все видели, как он появился перед нами прямо из воздуха. Почему тебе так трудно поверить в то, что он из другого времени?  
— Дело не в этом. Я просто говорю, что Нэмор прав в том, что мы не можем доверять ему.  
— Кэп, ты еще ничего не сказал! У тебя должно быть подтверждение того, что этот Старк не дурной человек.  
— Я знаю, что он не предавал меня, приятель. Он узнал больше, чем следовало, и не было никаких последствий.  
— Тени Нептуна! Он открыл твою настоящую сущность?  
— Ну…  
— Боже мой! Поверить не могу, что ты такой легкомысленный, старина!  
— Все произошло случайно. Но я ему доверяю. Он не доставит нам никаких проблем.  
— Ты слишком доверчив. Ты поймешь свою ошибку тогда, когда будет уже слишком поздно._

Стив стиснул зубы и отправился обыскивать оставшуюся часть дома. Он не был готов признать, что Нэмор оказался прав. Должно было быть другое объяснение, помимо предательства.  
«Я имею в виду, мы можем просто получать удовольствие, пока ты не вернешься в свое время. Без обязательств».  
Вспомнив собственные слова и чувствуя, как в нем поднимается злость, Роджерс со всей силы ударил кулаком по стене. Нет. Только не так. Он еще не готов. Он не мог снова впасть в состояние, похожее на транс, наедине лишь с самим собой и белым шумом.

Перед его мысленным взором стоял темноволосый ангел. Сосредоточенно сдвинутые брови, когда он работал над маленькой золотой колесницей. Недовольное хмыканье, когда он натыкался на слово, которое не мог понять. Игривая борьба под простынями, смех, когда Стиву удавалось снова придавить его к матрасу. Уязвимость, которую он пытался скрыть, и которую спрятать полностью никогда не удавалось. Распростертый под ним, глядящий в его глаза, словно его связь с миром была потеряна, а глаза Стива остались единственным якорем. Прикосновение его тонких усиков к коже Стива, когда они целовались.  
Он даже не успел сказать «до свидания».

— Эй. Ты рано вернулся.  
Он резко обернулся и увидел, что Engel стоит в дверном проеме, на лице приятное удивление, полотенце на плече, а на лбу тонкая полоска пота. У Стива не было времени на то, чтобы придумать ничего не значащий ответ, напустить на себя легкомысленный вид. Уже в следующую секунду он обнимал Тони, смачно целуя его в щеку.  
— Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось? – В голосе Тони очень отчетливо слышалось волнение.  
— Нет. Все так, как должно быть, – только теперь Стив осознал, что у него дрожат руки.

 

* * * 

— Сэр, подождите!  
Стив развернулся, услышав за спиной взволнованный голос. Он улыбнулся, узнав юного подмастерья пекаря.  
— Тим. Я же просил звать меня по имени.  
После некоторого колебания подмастерье протянул ему тяжелую коробку.  
— Если бы вы использовали ваше настоящее имя, тогда да. Но звать вас «Штефен» я не буду.  
Забирая коробку, Стив нахмурился. С Тимом все было по-другому… во многих смыслах. В нынешнее время нет ничего странного в том, чтобы встретить девочку, переодетую мальчиком, но у «Тима» был легкий акцент при ее в целом свободном немецком. Слишком легкий, чтобы понять, какой именно. Пекарня располагалась рядом с парикмахерской, в которой он работал, и девушка часто заходила поболтать. Она усаживалась в одно из свободных кресел и принимала вид старой леди-любительницы сплетен.  
Стив не мог сказать, что он злился, когда другие клиенты уходили, раздраженные ее нескончаемым потоком слов. Джиму тоже, кажется, было все равно.  
Для него оставалось загадкой, откуда она знает о его задании, но она была знакома и с другими Захватчиками, и никакого вреда от этого не случалось.  
— Что это?  
— Вино, сэр. Хорошее немецкое вино. Хозяин дал мне его в качестве прощального подарка, но я не употребляю алкоголь.  
Несколько локонов длинных темных волос выбилось из-под шляпы. Казалось, она не обратила на это внимания.  
— Здесь четыре бутылки…  
— Знаю. Но у вас гость, и уверена, ему вино понравится.  
Стив собирался спросить ее, как она узнала про Тони, но она снова заговорила, широко улыбаясь и покачивая головой.  
— Вы должны принять мой подарок. Я уезжаю сегодня, мы больше не увидимся. Пожалуйста?  
Может быть, Факел сказал ей. Он становился достаточно болтливым, когда другими его собеседниками потенциально могли быть только заносчивый принц, двое мальчишек и не выспавшийся солдат. Кто мог его осудить?  
— Куда ты отправляешься?  
Легкое пожатие плеч.  
— Не знаю пока. Узнаю, где я, когда прибуду на место. Наслаждайтесь вином и передайте другим, что я их люблю.  
Последние слова она договаривала на ходу.  
Стив смотрел на нее, пока она не скрылась за поворотом. Он ощущал покалывание в пальцах, пытаясь побороть свое желание отправиться за ней и увидеть, бежит ли она по дороге, или уже растворилась в воздухе. Слегка покачивая головой, он улыбнулся сам себе. У него было о чем еще беспокоиться.

Дома предположение Тима довольно быстро подтвердилось. Тони смерил бутылку взглядом знатока, пробормотав что-то о прекрасном годе, затем снова передал вино Стиву.  
Стив приподнял брови:  
— Не хочешь открыть?  
— Не хочу так рано пить. Еще нет и полудня.  
— Включи воображение, Engel. В Нью-Йорке уже ночь.  
Стив ухмыльнулся, привычным движением вытаскивая пробку с помощью штопора. Алкоголь на него не оказывал никакого влияния, но как и раньше, он мог наслаждаться вкусом.  
Передавая Тони красную кофейную кружку с белыми сердечками, наполненную изысканным вином, он поймал себя на странной мысли. «Я буду помнить этот момент вечно».

Позже вечером Стив узнал, что Тони очень смешной, когда пьяный. Его состояние постепенно эволюционировало от медлительности до стеснительности и последующей самоуверенности, а затем трансформировалось в балансирование между правдой и абсурдом. Трудно было сказать, к чему относилось то или иное высказывание.  
— Я скучаю по полетам, — прошептал Тони на ухо Стиву, прикрывая глаза. Сидя у солдата на коленях, он буквально мурчал.  
— У нас уже есть самолеты. Я узнаю, может быть…  
В ответ послышалось пренебрежительное фырканье.  
— Не в этих железных штуках. Сам по себе, — сказал Тони, посмеиваясь и делая рукой размашистые движения. — Лететь, куда мне хочется, чтобы никто не знал, кто я, чтобы никто не мог…  
Он зевнул.  
Стив ждал, что он закончит предложение, но потом понял, что Тони спит, слегка приоткрыв рот, и выглядит очень по-детски. Стив улыбнулся.

* * *  
До рассвета оставалось всего несколько часов, а они еще не спали. Тони лежал, распростершись на Стиве, положив голову ему на грудь, и слушал размеренное сердцебиение. Он взял привычку спать так с первой совместно проведенной ночи, чуть больше трех недель назад. Стив подозревал, что это было как-то связано с грудной пластиной его ангела. Он не мог услышать сердцебиение Тони, возможно, сам он тоже не мог, и скучал по этому звуку.  
Должно быть, очень грустно не иметь возможности слышать собственное сердце.  
— Я говорил тебе, что видел кое-что производства твоей компании? — Стив пропускал темные пряди волос Тони сквозь пальцы. Кивок он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел. — У нас была встреча, обсуждение тактики, и полковник Фарроу показал нам некоторые новые виды оружия. Ты никогда не говорил мне, что ты производишь оружие.  
Тони мгновенно напрягся.  
— Нет, не произвожу.  
— Но…  
— Не произвожу! — его голос сломался и упал до шепота. — Больше не произвожу.  
Он сделал только хуже.  
— Прости. Ты еще даже не родился, конечно, ты не имеешь к этому оружию никакого отношения.  
Тони втянул в себя воздух и крепко зажмурился. Внезапные крики, жар, боль, боль в груди…  
— «Старк Индастриз» изначально занималась производством оружия. Теперь уже нет, но… я начинал как продавец оружия. Моя работа принесла смерть тысячам людей.  
Стив съежился от невеселого смешка Тони и аккуратно убрал руку.  
— Это не то же самое. Ты просто поставлял им то, что они бы все равно получили, не от тебя – так от кого-нибудь другого.

_Не ружья убивают людей, а Старк!_

— Но они получали оружие от меня. Разрабатывая первый фугас, я знал, что на моей совести будут смерти людей. Я думал, это поможет нашим солдатам бороться с агрессорами. А должен был подумать о том, что это оружие сделает с мирным населением.  
— Тони.  
Не «Engel». Имя. Что-то настоящее. Что-то, чтобы привязаться к реальности.  
— Есть времена, когда другого пути нет.  
— Говорит человек, который в жизни не погубил ни единой души, — холодно сказал Тони.

Повисла тишина. Но не та, полная ожиданий, после очередной реплики. Искусственная тишина перед тем, как очередной подходящий аргумент будет выложен на стол.  
— Это не правда. Нельзя участвовать в войне и выйти чистеньким, без крови на руках. Иногда я не знаю, что хуже: обрывать жизни ради лучшего будущего, или позволять это делать за меня мальчику, перед наблюдателями — ради того, чтобы дать людям надежду. Чтобы заставить их думать, что Капитан Америка чист, что он — воплощенный дух Американской Мечты. — Руки Стива сжались в кулаки. — Ведь какая же мечта основывается на образе ребенка с пулеметом?  
Тони долго не отвечал. В конце концов, что тут можно было сказать? Он не знал. Отец с колыбели рассказывал ему о Капитане Америка, рассказывал всю свою жизнь, и он ничего этого не знал. Тони вспомнил трепет в звенящем голосе Говарда, уважение, которое в нем слышалось.

_«А знаешь, что самое хорошее, сынок? За всю свою жизнь он никого не убил. Это был идеальный человек. Идеальный американец»._

Тони поймал себя на мимолетной мысли о том, как отец вообще мог в это верить. Как вообще кто-нибудь мог в это верить. Стив был прав. Нельзя участвовать в войне и не пролить крови. Так никогда не получится.  
— Тогда почему ты это делаешь?  
К его удивлению, напряженное лицо Стива слегка смягчилось.  
— Потому что нет ничего хуже, чем жизнь без надежды.

* * *  
Работа закончена. Тони откинулся на стуле, внимательно рассматривая амулет для путешествий во времени. Он оттягивал этот момент, как мог, работал над каждой деталью с гораздо большим тщанием, чем требовалось, и все же, спустя три с половиной недели, он закончил. Черт.

Вообще, во всем был виноват Баки. Мальчик начал приходить к ним все чаще и чаще, чтобы поговорить со Стивом. Не то чтобы он Тони не нравился, он был довольно милым, и время от времени его болтовня вызывала у Тони смех. Самое забавное заключалось в том, что Стив начинал выражаться точно так же, когда беседовал с юным напарником. Все их слова начинались со сленговых словечек или каких-нибудь странных форм их имен. Даже просто слушать их было весело. Тони радовался, что им, казалось, больше нравилось смешить его, а не задевать.

И все же он не мог принимать участия в большинстве их разговоров, ведь они касались секретной информации. Они никогда ничего не говорили, но после того, как он в третий раз перехватил напряженный взгляд Баки, словно тот боялся, что Тони сейчас взорвется, он ушел из комнаты и с тех пор все время так поступал.

— И как продвигается ремонт, усатый?

 _Хоть кто-нибудь будет звать его по имени?!_

— Я практически закончил, Баки.  
— Клево! Так ты сможешь, наконец, вернуться домой, ага? 

Он уселся на кровать перед Тони, с любопытством глядя на золотую колесницу.  
— Это действительно машина времени? Очень аккуратная.  
Стив вошел в комнату и стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Что бы ни творилось в его душе, по лицу этого было не понять.  
— Как она работает?  
— Ну, вот электронная отвертка, – он перехватил пытливый взгляд Баки. – В прошлый раз я засунул ее в отверстие между полом и передней частью и — бах! — оказался здесь.  
Баки ухмыльнулся и развернулся посмотреть на Стива, затем энергично спрыгнул с кровати.  
— Я бы еще посотрясал тут воздух, но надо идти, — удовлетворенно воскликнул он, хлопая Стива по плечу на выходе.  
Стив подождал, пока хлопнет входная дверь, и устремил напряженный взгляд на Тони.  
— Итак, ты закончил. Готов отправляться домой.  
В его голосе было… облегчение?  
— Полагаю, так, — смог выдавить Тони. Его голос даже не дрогнул.  
— Должно быть, ты рад. Наконец, снова оказаться в будущем, подальше от всего этого, — напряженное облегчение. Такое вообще бывает?  
— Я, — он замолчал, не зная, что хотел бы сказать. Точнее, он знал, что хотел бы сказать. Он не знал, что сказать стоит. — Я… Не уверен.  
Стив перебил его.  
— Но ты все время говоришь о том, что ты футурист, и тебе скучно находиться в прошлом, для тебя тут нет вызова. Или о том, насколько не важна для тебя эта война…  
— Я такого никогда не говорил!  
— …потому что ты все равно знаешь, кто победит. И все равно мне не скажешь, из-за какой-то там фигни с жуками…  
— Эффекта бабочки…  
— …и теперь ты наконец-то можешь вернуться в свой мир нового времени. Какое, должно быть, облегчение!

Тони просто сидел и смотрел на него. Его мысли бежали галопом, одно возможное объяснение сменялось другим, все правдивые, и все жестокие. Он заглянул Стиву в глаза. Ярко-голубые. Просящие. "Пожалуйста, не делай это для меня еще более мучительным".  
Жизнь научила Тони, что говорить правду — зачастую ошибочное решение. Это всегда создавало проблемы, делало уязвимым, давало другим возможность ранить его. Он взвесил вероятности.  
— Я не хочу уходить, — его голос дрожал. Тони стыдливо опустил взгляд.  
— Почему? — практически незаметный, он почти упустил его, но вот — его шанс. Возможно, даже последний. Он закрыл глаза, борясь с заманчивым желанием убежать.  
— Потому что я хочу остаться с тобой.  
Стив резко втянул воздух.  
— Engel, ты знаешь, что так не получится… 

_Тони показалось, что он падает. Падает с такой высоты, что удар неизбежно разобьет его вдребезги…_

— …но если ты правда хочешь остаться здесь, со мной… Я имею в виду, ты не сможешь контактировать со многими людьми, и что-то изобретать, потому что это нарушит естественное течение времени. И я не смогу остаться здесь навсегда, мне придется вернуться на поле боя, и… — Стив замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — И я так рад, что ты все же хотел бы попробовать.

_…И его поймали. В безопасности. Счастье. Какое счастье._

Тони бросился к Стиву, не решаясь что-то сказать, потому что голос выдаст его чувства.  
Стив поцеловал его в макушку, улыбнулся криво.  
— Это не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
— Мне все равно. — Ответ прозвучал подозрительно глухо.

* * *  
— Engel, мне правда пора на работу…  
Тони раздраженно вздохнул: он был занят тем, что нежно покусывал Стива, и подобные заявления нарушали все его планы.  
— Ты работаешь парикмахером. Думаю, Билефельд как-нибудь перебьется без модных стрижек еще полчаса.  
Стиву очень хотелось согласиться, особенно учитывая то, что ему позволяли лишь мыть волосы клиентов. Только Джиму разрешалось делать стрижки и укладки – несправедливо, если вдуматься.  
— Сегодня я туда не пойду. Я говорил тебе, что сегодня мы совершаем рейд на арсенал. Там сотни иностранных рабочих, которых принуждают трудиться, и наконец-то, у нас достаточно информации, чтобы освободить их и разрушить фабрику.  
Тони бросил на него самый убедительный из угрожающих взглядов, на какой только был способен, и откатился в сторону.  
— Ну и ладно. Просто оставь меня здесь. Не то чтобы я тут скучал без тебя или не знал, чем заняться. У меня всегда есть «Эффи Брист».  
Смеясь, Стив поцеловал его в нос, ухо, подбородок и наконец, в губы. В его ярко-голубых глазах плясали искорки.  
— Многие жизни на кону сегодня.  
— Что ж, тогда я скрещу пальцы, чтобы все получилось.  
Стив выбрался из постели, нарочито медленно подошел к шкафу, открывая Тони отличный обзор на свое тело.  
— Это вряд ли понадобится. Мы изучили каждую деталь, взвесили все вероятности. Единственная причина, по которой мы можем не справиться — если кто-то из нас не сможет сконцентрироваться на общей задаче.  
— Так концентрируйся, о величайший стратег всего Билефельда! — закричал Тони в закрывающуюся за Стивом дверь ванной.

* * *  
Позже в тот же день Тони мыл посуду на кухне. Он услышал звяканье ключей — верный сигнал, что Стив вернулся домой, и ухмыльнулся. Вся ситуация не могла не вызывать у него ассоциаций с приличной женушкой, дожидающейся своего лихого муженька с положенной порцией ласки, и коротающей время за домашними заботами.  
Еще месяц назад он даже не думал, что это возможно. Подобные взаимоотношения, такое доверие к другому человеку…

Хотя Тони твердо знал, что это может быть только Стив, он все же вздрогнул, когда тот обнял его за талию и скользнул рукой за пояс штанов, крепко сжав член. Хватка мгновенно перешла в легкое поглаживание.  
— Ты б предупредил, а? — задохнулся Тони, чувствуя себя немного ошеломленным подобным напором Стива. Он инстинктивно подался вперед, лихорадочно пытаясь сориентироваться в ситуации — обычно они так не торопились.  
— Не могу тебя предупредить, — пробормотал Стив в основание шеи любовника. Что-то непонятное прозвучало в его голосе.

Тони собирался спросить, почему Стив говорил так серьезно, когда рука на его члене мягко сжалась. Уже через секунду все рациональные мысли покинули его голову, и кровь прилила совсем в другое место. Он мог чувствовать дыхание Стива на своей шее, каждый вздох приподнимал короткие волоски на загривке. Он хотел спросить Стива, что происходит, но в общем-то… С таким же успехом можно спросить и потом.

Не разжимая левой руки, Стив медленно расстегнул ширинку брюк Тони и стянул их вместе с бельем. Скользнув по бедрам, они сползли к щиколоткам. Он продолжал доводить Тони до полного возбуждения, движения все больше походили на приятное растирание. Резкий вздох нарушил тишину, когда Стив принялся поглаживать яички партнера кончиками пальцев. Тони мог чувствовать, как Стив удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся у его горла. Скрыть то, насколько ему это нравилось, было решительно невозможно. То, насколько он наслаждался их близостью, вне зависимости от того, насколько это неправильно и нереально.  
Тони дотянулся до паха Стива и уже ставшим привычным движением расстегнул ширинку. Несколько секунд — и брюки присоединились к остальной одежде на полу. А Тони сразу почувствовал, как прижимается к нему возбужденный член Стива. Держаться за края раковины было неудобно — пальцы скользили, потому что он не успел сполоснуть средство для мытья посуды, но Стив придерживал его за талию, медленно вырисовывая рукой круги на внутренней части бедра Тони.

Наконец, он развернул любовника к себе. Тони знал, что его щеки горят ярким румянцем, но дыхание сбивалось не только у него. Стив видел желание в потемневших глазах, желание большего. Ухмылка исказила правильные черты его лица, когда он опустился на колени, посмотрел на возбужденный член Тони, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его во влажный кончик.  
Тони закрыл глаза, чтобы немного отвлечься. Слишком быстро. Слишком напористо.  
Стив облизнул губы, и спустя секунду Тони ощутил влажный жар. Откинув голову назад, он стукнулся затылком о шкафчик, но едва отметил боль, настолько был затуманен мозг. Все его тело подрагивало, наполненное возбуждением.

И все же что-то внутри беспокоило, требовало внимания, словно какое-то предупреждение. Что-то было не так. Ему нужно было спросить Стива, убедиться, что все в порядке, что с ним ничего не случилось… Тони попытался обрести контроль над ситуацией, по крайней мере, этой ситуацией, но не смог. Стив был слишком настойчив, и его движения буквально сводили Тони с ума. Нужно было возвращать контроль. Он не мог позволить этому так далеко зайти вообще без контроля, не мог.  
Внезапно Стив крепче сжал губы вокруг члена, вбирая нежную плоть, и стало совершенно очевидно, кто тут владеет ситуацией. Тони чувствовал, как волна тепла прокатывается по телу, он вцепился руками в густые светлые волосы, затем пальцы скользнули по шее и ухватились за ворот зеленой рубашки, царапая нежную кожу под тканью. Старка словно выкинуло из собственного тела, а через короткое мгновение снова утянуло назад.

Стив не терял ни секунды. Он подхватил расслабившееся тело своего ангела и уложил его на стол. «Эффи Брист» полетела на пол. Словно из ниоткуда появилась бутылка массажного масла, Роджерс подцепил крышку большим пальцем и плеснул холодную жидкость в ладонь. Небрежно отбросив бутылку за плечо, он смазал себя, не в силах отвести от Тони глаз. Тот смотрел на него в ответ из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
Посмотрев в эти глаза, Стив почувствовал укол вины. В них была полная открытость. Доверие. Любовь.  
Он вздрогнул и потянулся поднять Тони на ноги, но лишь для того, чтобы опять развернуть его и поудобнее устроить на столе. Отпустил его талию и развел ягодицы любовника. Пристроившись, он нежно обхватил ладонью обмякший член Тони и почувствовал, как тот снова дернулся, возвращаясь к жизни — медленно, отрицая правила анатомии, но с бесконечной, казалось бы, страстью.

Еще одна волна дрожи прошла по телу Тони, когда Стив снова начал его ласкать. Постепенно возбуждаясь от прикосновений любовника, он не сразу почувствовал, что Стив уже толкается внутрь. Он услышал глубокий вздох, а потом почувствовал резкую боль, и… Черт побери, что происходит со Стивом?  
Ногти раскинутого на столе мужчины оставляли следы на темном дереве столешницы, а сам он резко ловил ртом воздух. Движения Стива стали более неторопливыми и аккуратными, в отличие от самого первого неосторожного проникновения. Он входил в него медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Мягкие прикосновения губ вскоре превратились в легкие укусы. 

Наконец, Тони почувствовал, как бедра Стива прижались к нему сзади. Тот вошел полностью, прильнул лбом между лопаток Тони и медленно выдохнул. Когда он заговорил, его голос был напряженным.  
— Так нормально?

Тони выдавил из себя смешок. 

— Ты сейчас спрашиваешь? — прозвучало хрипло.  
— Прости меня, — голос Стива звучал искренне. — Я не смог остановиться. Мне хотелось почувствовать больше тебя… очень хотелось…  
Пауза.  
— Ты злишься?  
Тони повернул голову и посмотрел на него потемневшими глазами. Он видел, как грудь Стива вздымалась от возбуждения.  
— Я собираюсь злиться, если ты не закончишь то, что начал.

Улыбка на лице Стива была полна тепла, он погладил темные волосы и наконец, обхватил его ягодицу и наклонился крепко поцеловать Тони. При этом он продолжал поглаживать член Тони, все еще скользкий от массажного масла.  
Затем он осторожно двинулся назад и снова прижался к горячему телу под ним. Оба застонали и неохотно прервали поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть.  
Стив заглянул в глаза Тони, словно спрашивая разрешения продолжать, и медленно повторил свои действия.

Тони чувствовал себя так, словно он разрывается на кусочки и заново собирается в единое целое. Было больно, но он привык и к худшему. Если бы каждая рана, которую он получал во время боя, могла быть такой горько-сладкой, он бы никогда не снимал броню. Он открыл рот – ему хотелось кричать от экстаза – но не мог достаточно глубоко вдохнуть.

Рука на его бедре сжималась все сильнее и сильнее, вне всякого сомнения, оставляя следы. И конечно, это будут не единственные метки, которые после всего этого на нем появятся. Шею и спину все еще покалывало в тех местах, где Стив слегка кусал его только для того, чтобы потом нежно втянуть губами пострадавшую кожу. Такая агрессия была не типичной для Стива.  
Когда рука на члене слегка дернулась, все мысли вылетели у Тони из головы, унесенные рвущимся наружу криком. Смесь боли и удовольствия медленно сводила его с ума, и Тони покачивался между этими двумя пиками. Движения Стива становились менее аккуратными и более хаотичными, сердцебиение отсчитывало ритм того, как он входил и выходил из него. Ощущения становились слишком сильными, поглощали его целиком и полностью, пока, наконец, не затопили с головой.  
Перед глазами вспыхнул горячий белый свет. Стив толкнулся в него еще раз и вслед за ним растворился в этом белом безвременье, изливая жар внутрь Тони.

Не в силах больше стоять, они улеглись на стол. Одна сторона грудной пластины врезалась Старку в бок, но он не имел ничего против этой боли.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Стив аккуратно выскользнул из своего любовника и поцеловал его в макушку. Тони понял, что тот прошел в ванную, а затем услышал звук бегущей воды. Через какое-то время Стив вернулся, развернул его лицом к себе, целуя снова и снова. Нежные руки скользили по его телу, обтирая теплым влажным полотенцем.  
Тони ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанным. Метки, возможно, будут видны целую неделю. Он с интересом посмотрит, как Стив среагирует, когда увидит. 

— Ты крепко за меня держался, — отметил Тони охрипшим голосом.  
Нежная улыбка была единственным ответом, который он получил. Стив повернулся, чтобы собрать их одежду. Натягивая брюки, он протянул вторую пару Тони.  
— Оденься; мне нужно показать тебе кое-что в саду, — при этом Тони несколько оживился.  
— Мне разрешается покинуть дом? Должно быть, я действительно хорошо себя вел.  
И снова никакого ответа. Стив ушел в спальню и вернулся с темным кожаным пиджаком в руках. Он жестом предложил Тони идти вперед и последовал прямо за ним, не потрудившись закрыть дверь.

Идти было не так уж сложно, но когда Тони сделал самый первый шаг, то поморщился от резкой боли. Без особой надежды на то, что Стив все-таки не заметил, бросил на него быстрый взгляд. И слегка подпрыгнул, когда осознал, что любовник — всего в паре дюймов от него, в глазах что-то жесткое. Не успел он что-либо сказать, как почувствовал, что его поднимают в воздух и прижимают к груди. Роджерс нес его на руках.  
— Стив, опусти меня. Я могу идти. Стив! — Тони почувствовал, как сжимается что-то внутри от того, как странно Стив его держал. От сильного большого тела исходило тепло.  
— Тсс. Молчи, Engel. — Тони перестал дергаться, глядя с подозрением. Когда они прибыли в сад, его аккуратно опустили на землю. Он тут же скрестил руки на груди, но большая рука Стива схватила обе его ладони и с нежностью опустила.

— Все пошло не так. Это не было… Я не был… — Он глубоко и прерывисто вдохнул. Что-то сверкнуло в его глазах. — Люди умерли сегодня, потому что я не был сосредоточен. Это была моя вина. Я забыл о миссии.  
— Ты не…  
Объятие было таким крепким, что Тони начал опасаться за свои ребра. У него оставалась всего секунда, чтобы обдумать только что услышанное, да и вообще все, что произошло между ними перед этим. Яснее ситуация не становилась. Затем он почувствовал губы Стива на своих, горячие и требовательные, вовлекающие в долгий глубокий поцелуй. И он сразу подумал о том, как вообще можно использовать выражение «подарить поцелуй», когда все, что делал Стив прямо сейчас, — это брал. Затем Стив отстранил его, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, и Тони снова это увидел. Неизбежную развязку и что-то еще, проглядывающее изнутри. Сожаление?

— Прости меня, Engel, — сказал Стив. Внезапно что-то оказалось в руках Тони, и в его голове сложились все кусочки головоломки. Он посмотрел вниз и обнаружил, что держал маленькую колесницу, а Стив достал небольшую отвертку, все еще наполовину спрятанную в пиджаке, и прикоснулся к нише между полом и передней частью колесницы.  
— Люди не могут умирать потому, что я счастлив.  
— Ублюдок, — ему нужно было сказать еще столько всего, гораздо более важного, но голубая вспышка появилась перед ним, и за одно биение сердца все скрылось в белом сиянии.

* * *

— Нет! Нет Ты не имел права! — стул ударился об стену и разлетелся на куски. — Так не честно!  
Следом полетела лампа. Тони почувствовал, как один из кусков стекла вонзился в руку, но ему было все равно, он даже не почувствовал боли. Все остальное болело гораздо сильнее. Отдаленно он понимал, что кто-то стучит в дверь, с другой стороны послышался взволнованный голос Пеппер, но это все быстро пропало в шуме ломающейся под его ударами мебели.

Он оглянулся. Тут должно быть что-нибудь еще. Тони не мог остановиться. Если он остановится сейчас… Он обнаружил, что стоит на коленях, не в силах больше держаться на ногах. Из ладони капала кровь, кусок стекла больше не торчал в ране. И что-то поддалось внутри него, давая выход слезам, которые свободно потекли по щекам. Дверь сзади рухнула, и агент безопасности ввалился внутрь, а за ним сразу вбежала Пеппер. Но ему было все равно. Было слишком больно.

— Так не честно, — его голос сорвался. Радиоведущий на фоне радостно объявил о завершении трансляции хроники Второй Мировой Войны.

* * *

_Несколько месяцев спустя…_

Мстители направлялись домой. Железный Человек сидел за рулем управления их субмарины, мысленно все еще сражаясь с Нэмором.  
Так же. Он выглядел точно так же. Ни на день старше, чем тогда, когда они встретились впервые, посреди боя. _Большие ярко-голубые глаза._

Он ожесточенно замотал головой. Нет. Все было кончено. Он искал Стива Роджерса, но в то время как Капитан Америка еще какое-то время был жив, неловкий рядовой значился в списке людей, которые не вернулись домой. И что бы он сделал, если бы Стив был еще жив? Если бы он мог снова увидеться с ним? Стив предал его. Он выбрал свою миссию, а не Тони, он не посчитал его заслуживающим даже разговора, так низко он его ценил. Тони все выдумал. Стив никогда его не любил.

Циничная улыбка скользнула по губам Тони, невидимая за золотой маской для друзей-Мстителей. В некотором смысле, он был рад, что больше никогда не увидит Стива. Он не был уверен, что сможет это выдержать. Нет, так было лучше. Было лучше забыть то короткое время, когда он ввел себя в заблуждение, поверив, что кто-то будет его безоговорочно любить. Лучше забыть. В любом случае, нечему было напоминать ему об этом.

Громовой голос Тора прервал его мрачные мысли.  
— Останови лодку, Железный Человек! Там снаружи _кто-то есть_!

**Author's Note:**

> Конечно, любой перевод всегда хуже оригинала.  
> Оригинал истории лежит здесь: ailette.livejournal.com/18733.html  
> Очень рекомендую. :) Там же, в блоге автора, можно найти другие фанфики, в частности, продолжение этой истории.
> 
> И конечно, отдельное спасибо бете. [Komissar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar), без тебя я бы точно не решилась выкладывать эту историю. :)


End file.
